Lo que la vida nos juega
by ley-de-leo
Summary: La vida siempre nos juega muchos sustos y eso es lo que le ha pasado a nuestro querido azabache.(lo se mal summary xp) soy nueva y esta es mi primera historia espero que os guste.


**Advertencia: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenece a su queridísimo autor. Es mi primera historia y espero que lo disfrutéis.

**Advertencia sobre la historia: **No salen ni Momoko ni Miyako ni Brick ni tampoco Boomer solo la parejita de verdecitos (Xp). Butch y Kaoru se conocen desde pequeños y van al mismo instituto el es muy popular al igual que ella el único cambio es que ella es medio cerebrito (bueno vale una cerebrito total pero bien guapa).

Bueno que empiece la lectura, si tenéis alguna duda o critica ponérmelo en un review los aceptare gustosa y responderé cualquier duda en la siguiente historia que haga.

_**Lo que la vida nos juega.**_

En una casa cerca de un río:

Un chico se levantaba de su sueño por culpa del despertador que sonaba encima de la mesita de noche situada al lado de su cama, perezosamente se levantó, cogió el despertador y lo apago con delicadeza, se sintió extraño había tenido un sueño, bueno más bien una pesadilla y en ella salía su mejor amiga Kaoru que iba dentro de un avión que según donde había visto en la pantalla de viajes iba a Estados Unidos. Kaoru era su mejor amiga y ese sueño lo había asustado bastante, ella siempre estuvo con él desde que se conocieron en parvulitos, le ayudo a superar la separación de sus padres, habían pasado juntos 7 casi 8 años y con el tiempo empezó a sentir más que amistad por ella. En el instituto él era acosado por ser uno de los chicos más guapos de la clase y ella bueno no era acosada pero era la _number_ _one _de la clase su cabello azabache y rebelde brillaba con los reflejos del sol, sus ojos verdes más claros que los suyos le parecían hermosos aun siendo solo una pequeña parte de toda su belleza, su piel suave y canela claro, era tanto bella como inteligente la habían calificado como la más lista del instituto (eso no se espera de Kaoru pero bueno). Dejo de lado aquella pesadilla y se encamino hacia el armario, lo abrió y cogió el uniforme para después meterse en el aseo de su habitación, después de vestirse bajo a desayunar (sus padres le dejaron una casa y vive solo), se hizo unas tostadas y un zumo de naranja. Después de desayunar miro el reloj que tenia colgado en la pared de la cocina y se asusto ¡eran las 8:40! faltaban 15 minutos para que empezaran las clases y tenía que coger el autobús para llegar bien pero el otro día vio que los autobuses estaban en reparación y corriendo llegaría justamente en 20 min, salió por patas hasta el instituto, llego tarde a su salón y se disculpo con el profesor por su tardanza, las chicas del salón suspiraron mientras el chico miraba fijamente el asiento de su amiga, su corazón dio un vuelco al ver que la chica no se encontraban, se sentó en su asiento y se paso toda la tarde evitando a sus amigos (Nota Autora: si son Brick y Boomer pero no salen en la historia mas que hay) e intentando ir a casa de la muchacha, temía que en verdad su sueño le estaba advirtiendo de la ida de su amiga. Puso su mano en su cabeza tocando sus cabellos azabaches. Faltaba 1 h. para irse, se iría a comer a su casa y después iría a visitar a su amiga. Al terminar las clases se fue a casa y comió y después de reposar salió de su casa, cruzo el río situado al lado de su casa y a lo lejos divisó la casa de su amiga, camino durante 4 min hasta llegar a la casa de su amiga, llego hasta la puerta y con el puño cerrado dio 6 golpecitos al trozo de madera rectangular, al otro lado de la puerta se oyó la voz de su amiga (los padres de Kaoru le dejaron la casa a su cargo mientras ellos estaban de viajes de negocios). La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la azabache la cual le observaba con ojos de sorpresa y nerviosismo.

-¿Butch qué haces aquí?-Dijo nerviosa la chica mientras que con el pie intentaba esconder una caja. Butch la miro, extrañado por la actitud de la chica, se recompuso de su extrañeza mientras ella cerraba la puerta para quitarle el seguro a la puerta y salir afuera.

-Quería saber el por qué no habías venido al instituto-Dijo mientras hacía esfuerzos fallidos para intentar ver que escondía su amiga.

-Me encontraba mal, pero ya me recupere hace por lo menos…-La chica se puso a pensar para luego ver el reloj que reposar en su muñeca e inmediatamente respondió-1h y 45 min.-Dijo sonriéndole.

-Te vas a ir –sentencio el muchacho, incluso el se había extrañado, no tenía pensado siquiera en pensar esa posibilidad, las palabras fluyeron sin su autorización pero parece haber acertado con su repentina afirmación. La chica lo miro sin poder ocultar mas su secreto, abrió la puerta apenada dejando pasar a su joven amigo. El entro cerrando detrás de si la puerta. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá en mantelado de la sala. Después de unos minutos sepulcrales Kaoru habló.

-Mis padres y mi hermano (Di vivía solo y Shou estaba de viaje junto con sus padres) se van a vivir a Estados Unidos y tengo que ir-Dijo la castaña mirando al azabache que la miraba con suma atención- Al parecer allí ay una escuela que me vendría muy bien para seguir desarrollándome-Dijo mirando como Butch la miraba tristemente. Así que decidió alegrarlo como solo ella sabe- Peroooo si encuentro a alguien que me guste, me quiera y todo ese rollo de parejas ...me dejaran quedarme-Ella observo el cambio de expresión en la cara del chico.

-Pero que yo sepa tú no estás enamorada de nadie-Dijo el joven recordando como siempre que le preguntaba y le exigía saber si le gustaba alguien ella siempre contestaba la misma respuesta "No".

-Eso era antes hace poco me di cuenta que siempre me ha gustado una persona en particular y que siempre ha estado conmigo-Dijo Kaoru notando un leve calor en sus mejillas.

-¿Quién?-La pregunta del chico parecía más una orden a responder que una pregunta. En cambio el la miraba serio sintiendo como los celos lo comían por dentro, al no recibir ninguna respuesta pregunto con un poco mas de calma para no asustar a su amiga.- ¿Lo conozco?

-Si-Esa fue la única respuesta que obtuvo el muchacho.

-¿Cómo es?-Pronuncio el chico, puede que los celos no le hiciesen pensar como el quería pero si ese chico es una buena persona y que pueda hacer feliz a su amiga lo aceptaría por su amor.

-Bueno pues es muy guapo, listo (Nota Autora: Bueno si tu lo dices Kaoru será para ti ^^u), amable, sincero,-Pauso un momento-sabes lo que más me gusta de él es su sonrisa, siempre que me sonríe cuando estoy triste me hace sentir bien-Ella se sonrojo notablemente y se acerco a Butch, quien al estar atento de intentar averiguar quién era no se dio cuenta.

-Bueno por lo que veo lo quieres mucho pero yo tengo algo que decirte-Dijo nervioso, aun sabiendo que a ella le gustaba otra persona se le iba a confesar ya estaba harto de esconderlo-Tu…Tu…me…m…e…gus…tas…mucho Alice-Dijo el muchacho balbuceando mientras que cerraba sus ojos a sabiendas que la respuesta de su amiga iba a ser "No", pero nunca se espero lo que su amiga iba a hacer en este momento.

-Jijiji…valla sí que te avías tardado en decírmelo tarado-Dijo la chica riendo dejando al chico sorprendido-Tu también me gustas Butch.-Dijo. Vale si el chico estaba antes sorprendido ahora estaba sorprendido y aturdido.

-Pe…pe…pero no te gustaba alguien más-Balbuceo sorprendido y aturdido.

-Tonto, pero esque acaso no te habías dado cuenta que eras tú-Dijo mientras reía.

-Entonces el chico que te gustaba…era y soy yo-Dijo inundado en felicidad.

-Claro que si hombre acaso no te lo he dicho antes, tú me…-Y antes de poder acabar Kaoru fue callada por unos labios aprisionando los suyos. Ella se tenso un poco pero después fue correspondiendo al beso dado por Butch, al cabo de unos segundos que para ellos fueron horas se separaron. Tanto Butch como Kaoru se sentían amados por ese ser que tanto querían desde hace ya tiempo.

-Entonces Kaoru ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Dijo el chico, Kaoru se quedo petrificada por la impresión pero al segundo de abalanzo a encima del.

-SIIIII…Claro que quiero Kaoru-Dijo Kaoru mientras que con su abrazo asfixiaba al pobre de Butch.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron abrazados sin querer separarse pero al final se tuvieron que separar. Kaoru llamó a sus padres y les dio la noticia, ambos mayores se alegraron por su hija y les felicitaron, Butch hablo con ellos y les convenció para que ella se quedase a vivir con él los cuales a gusto les dejaron. Bueno pues ya estaba todo resuelto ahora estaban tanto Kaoru como Butch cogiendo cajas para llevarlas a su nueva casa.

-Valla, lo que la vida nos juega-Pronuncio el joven ya en su cama mientras gritaba un "Buenas Noches" para que su Kaoru lo escuchase desde la otra habitación.

Fin.

* * *

**Bueno por fin acabe. ¡Mi primer fanfic acabado! ¡YUPII¡.**

**Espero que les aya gustado y quería agradecer a Una-demente-suelta, ya que sin su ayuda no hubiera podido escribir este fanfic.**

**bueno hasta la próxima se despide Ley de ley-de-leo.**


End file.
